Everybody has a Dark Side
by kimmmdonnn
Summary: Caroline is a girl with a past she runs from. Klaus is a man with a pasts he hides from. When these two meet they know something is changing within them. But the question remains, will they be able open up before their dark sides threaten to take over?
1. Chapter 1

"We stood there, looking at each other, saying nothing. But it was the kind of nothing that meant everything." - Jenny Han

Running. It didn't matter what you were running too or what you were running from, running was an escape of some sort. It could be an escape from reality to a life of make believe. It could be an escape from your past and to the future. For Caroline she ran to escape the past that lay behind her and to the future that was unknown to her. She had ran 5 years ago and had yet to look back. She didn't like to dwell on the past because that wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't the weak girl that she once was and she wasn't the girl people wanted her to be. She was much more than that. She was intelligent and strong; she wasn't fragile and breakable like she once was. She had moved on from her past and was proud of it. She lived in New York now and was up and coming in the fashion world. She lived with two of her best friends, the only things that were still around from her past, Bonnie and Elena in an apartment above a bar. She loved her life here and couldn't imagine it getting any better but she had walls. She kept herself guarded around many things and was now the sensible one verse the wild one in high school. She had changed a lot over the past few years and she missed her old self she knew this new one would keep her safe.

"I say we have a girl's night chick flicks all the way." Elena said as she laid down on the couch resting her head in Bonnie's lap. Bonnie looked down at her and shook her head while Caroline gagged from the kitchen. "Come on when was the last time we all spent a Friday night together. Since Caroline just ended things with Brandon we're all single for the first time since freshman year."

"I think we should go out. I'm sure Matt would let us have some free beers." Bonnie said. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked into the living room and sat on the love seat adjacent to the couch. "Speaking of what rule made you dump Brandon?"

"First off you just want to go to Matt's so you can try to get in his pants and second off I don't have rules." Caroline said as she grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the bowl in her lap. Bonnie crawled off the couch and stole some popcorn and took a seat on the floor.

"Oh please Caroline you have rules you just don't like to admit it. Elena and I here were list the most important ones. One, has to be close with his family but not a momma's boy."

"Two, no older than 25 but no younger than 22," Elena piped in while pulling a blanket around herself. "Three, absolutely no bad boys."

"Four, he cannot be clingy. Five, he has to be a freak in the sheets."

"Six, keep no man around longer than 4 months."

"Just because I don't want to end up with my heart broken does not mean I made a list of rules but if there was a list those would be some of the rules." Caroline said rolling her eyes knowing her friends were right. "I don't want to fall in love and have the feelings be one sided. I don't ever want to be hurt and taken advantage of again."

"We know but that doesn't mean you have to cut emotions out of it completely. When was the last time you actually liked a guy and don't say you like all the guys you date because we all know that's not a true statement." Elena said. Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at Bonnie who was staring at her as well. "Got to put your self out there Care and let yourself actually feel."

"I think I'll pass but thanks." Caroline said. The girls sat in silence for the next few minutes before Caroline finally got up and headed to her bedroom. Once she returned she was fully dressed in a lovely shirt with a cut out back, skinny jeans and stilettoes. "Bon's right lets go out tonight. Plus she hasn't seen Matt in three days." Bonnie rolled her eyes but went to get ready with a hesitant Elena trailing slowly behind her. When they arrived at Matt's Bonnie ran straight to the bar leaving Elena and Caroline to find a table in the crowded joint. The picked a booth towards the back and slid in sitting across from one another. "So you have still yet to tell me what happened between you and Stefan."

"He said he didn't want to hold me back any longer. That he saw something in me that he didn't understand something that was proof enough to him that I was in love with someone else."

"In love with Damon?"

"I'm not in love with him Caroline, I was dating his brother I wouldn't fall for him." Though she said the words Caroline didn't believe her. She knew Elena loved Damon. There was some sort of connection between the two of them. They appealed to each other and filled in the pieces that the other was missing, it was only a matter of time before the two of them collided. Caroline just nodded though and looked around the grille hoping that he wouldn't be here tonight but of course he was; he always was. He had seen her as well and was on his way over to their table.

"Hello ladies, how are we tonight." He asked his brown eyes sparkling and a smile spread across his child like face. Elena gave him a large smile and kicked Caroline under the table to act politely. Caroline gave a small smile and shot Elena a look. "Heard you and Brandon broke up, Caroline."

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked. Her tone was rude but she hated that Tyler was always in her business when it came to dating. He was a sweet guy don't get her wrong but she just wasn't interested in him. She would have died of boredom had they ever decided to date. "Tyler I broke up with him today, it couldn't have gotten around that fast."

"Bonnie texted me," Tyler said confused as to why Caroline was reacting so harshly. Caroline chuckled, Bonnie would. Bonnie was determined to get her and Tyler together; she was convinced they would be perfect together. Caroline caught Bonnie's eye across the room and glared at her.

"Well yes she was right; Brandon and I did break up." Caroline said before maneuvering around Tyler to get to the bar. She slid up on a stool and waved Matt over. Matt put her usual in front of her and went back to entertain Bonnie. Caroline sighed and picked up her drink heading back to Elena but not before walking into someone and getting her drink all over herself.

"You've got to be fucking me." Caroline said scoffing as he pulled her now soaked shirt away from her body. She glared up at the man who walked into her. He was older, maybe 26 or 27 and he was dark. Everything about him screamed bad boy. He was the perfect trifecta in the wrong way: tall, dark and handsome. His eyes warned of heartbreak but also held mystery that would draw any girl into his grasp. He wore a dark T-shirt that clung to his muscles and outlining his body. His jeans were dark wash and Caroline could only imagine what type of ass filled those in. But it was his eyes that left her breathless. Blue orbs that reminded her of the ocean, torment and unpredictable. She could see so much in those eyes and everything told her to run in the opposite direction but she couldn't move she was stuck in the man's scrutinizing gaze. His high cheek bones as stubble outlined his face and soft dirty blond curls framed his face. Caroline could already imagine herself running her fingers through his hair while her eyes never left his. Caroline quickly looked away, she knew better. Men like this were always bad news, always. They weren't to be trusted.

"I'm so sorry let me help you, love." British, even better. If his looks didn't kill you the accent would. He went to lead Caroline back to the bar but she pushed him away.

"I've got it. I don't need your help." Caroline pushed her way to the bar and waved Matt over. Matt took in her soaked shirt and ducked into the back room. He came back out with a plain black fitted shirt and tossed it to Caroline.

"At least let me buy you another, I insist, love." Caroline looked up to meet the strangers blue eyes. He seemed genuinely concerned and helpful but Caroline had a bad feeling about this guy.

"It's really fine." Caroline said as Matt already had a replacement in front of her. Caroline went to drop a bill on the counter but was beat to it when the man beat her dropping a 20 when only a 10 was needed. Rich, and liked to brag about it. "Why are you still here? I said I could handle it." Caroline watched as a shocked look crossed the man's features.

"Someone's a bit tense. Bad day love?"

"Don't pretend like you care, you don't know me." Caroline said moving to walk around him and back to her booth.

"But I would love to know more about you. You're quite intriguing, love."

"Stop calling me that." Caroline spat finally taking a seat at the bar knowing she wasn't going to be able to push her way past this guy.

"Why don't we start over, yeah?" Caroline looked up to meet the man's gaze. "I'm Klaus."

"And I'm not interested. I appreciate that you paid for the replacement drink but I would really like to get back to my friends." Caroline watched his reaction and watched as the smirk faded from his face, so this was a first, he wasn't rejected often.

"Can I at least get your name?" He asked rebuilding his ego. Caroline rolled her eyes, she wasn't interested in getting hurt and that's exactly what would happen. He wasn't in her safe zone of men to date. He was the exact opposite; he wasn't a being home to mom kind of guy. He was the guy that snuck you out the house.

"Sorry but I'll have to pass. You're not my type."

"And what exactly is your type? Maybe you need a change of pace."

"Sorry, not sorry."

"You'll regret walking away, love. We have potential to be epic but well never know if you turn now."

"I guess we'll never know."

"If you do walk away ill see you again."

"Let's hope not."

"I will and you wan to know why I know?"

"Oh please enlighten me." Caroline said with a roll of her eyes. The man smiled down at her.

"Because people like us don't just meet in passing. We meet for a reason and that reason is to become something neither of us expected. You and I, love, were meant to be together." Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. The man just shrugged and waved Matt over to order his own drink. Caroline pushed past him and gave him a wave of her hand paying no attention to the fact that she could feel his fade on her back. She carried the dry shirt Matt gave her and pushed into the bathroom hoping to forget all about the blue eyed stranger after tonight. But before she entered the bathroom she looked back at the man wondering it what he said was true, wondering if they really were meant to meet. Caroline scoffed and sighed, she wasn't a fatalist. Things doesn't happen for a reason, they happened because you made them happen but in the back of her mind there was a twinge of doubt that maybe she should have showed him some interest, that maybe they would be something epic.

Hangover and a massive one at that. Caroline rolled over and wrapped her duvet closer to her body, memories of last night starting to fill her mind. Once it was obvious that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep Caroline pushed herself out of bed and into the kitchen. The blue eyed stranger filling her thoughts and memories of his sweet accent. Caroline shook her head erasing all thoughts of the mysterious Klaus. Before Caroline could even finish pouring herself a cup of coffee there was a knock at the apartment door. Caroline sighed and walked to the door and pulled it open. Rebecka stood there supporting a half asleep Bonnie. Caroline laughed lightly and pulled Bonnie in helping her get to the couch.

"She was in your lobby asleep on one of the couches." Rebecka said, her English accent bringing memories to Caroline's head. "Did you forget that we had an urgent staff meeting?" Caroline's eyes widened and she ran to her bedroom. She ran a brush through her hair and threw it up into a pony tail after applying a bit of makeup to her flushed face. She threw on a business dress and some heals and ran out the door with Rebecka.

"What is this meeting about anyway?"

"We're buying Dazzle magazine and taking it over so every head of department needs to attend and sign the deed that the lawyers will present."

"God why did I have to get promoted?" Caroline asked as she and Rebecka hopped into the closest taxi. Rebecka was her closest friend at work. They worked at Esquire and the company was up and growing since it kept buying its competition. Caroline was the head of fashion and approved of every model and article of clothing that went into Esquire, Elle and now Dazzle. Rebecka was head of beauty and approved of make up and such. Esther, who was Rebecka's mother, was editor and chief. She was quite a frightening woman and scared Caroline out of her wits.

"Oh hush up you love your job, Forbes just named you up and coming designer because you designed most of the clothes in the magazine." Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed as they exited the taxi and rushed through the lobby. "So why so hung-over?"

"The girls and I went out last night. I dumped Brandon and apparently I needed to let loose."

"Oh please last time we went out I had to be wheel barreled home."

"Not that kind of let loose. Apparently I don't feel when it comes to relationships."

"I agree with Bonnie and Elena on that one." Caroline turned to glare at Rebecka. The elevator dinged when they arrived to their floor. Caroline scoffed and walked out of the elevator as straight into someone, hot coffee spilling all over here.

"Bloody hell." Caroline's head snapped up to the familiar voice and her eyes widened. Klaus wasn't looking at her though he was staring at Rebecka.

"Mom said you're late for a meeting of some sort and she doesn't want you to leave afterwards apparently we have family business to take care of."

"Why don't you look pleased?"

"Am I ever pleased when it comes time to talk to family, no." Finally his eyes met Caroline's and he stopped and stared at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but no words escaped.

"Stop staring Nik, I'm not going to let her be one of your conquests." Rebecka said as she tugged on Caroline's arm.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked confused looking between him and Rebecka.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this, I keep spilling things in you." Caroline grimaced at the sexual innuendo and shook her head, running off with Rebecka.

Klaus couldn't believe it. The blond bombshell with a spitfire attitude walking around with his sister. He hasn't drank as heavily as he did last night is years, just because he couldn't match a name to her stunning features. True she had thrown him off his game. The last time a girl rejected him was his freshman year in high school but even she grew to regret that. Klaus didn't want to believe that he has met his match, the one thing he wanted was the one most unattainable. He wasn't lying when he told her they could be something epic and that fate would bring them together because honestly he was hoping he would see her again. He just didn't expect it to be this soon. Klaus walked towards his mother's office and sat at her desk starting her computer and going through employee files. He knew it was wrong and creepy on so many levels but he was drawn to her. Maybe it was the chase she was presenting or maybe he really did want to know her. Klaus searched all the heads of departments knowing that's the only reason she'd be here today. As he searched through the photo he finally found her. Ms. Caroline Forbes. He let a smile cross his face as he opened her file. She was 23 and freshly graduated from NYU and was already well known in the fashion industry. She grew up in a town called Mystic Falls but Klaus could find no records on her family life. Actually there was little on her before she came to New York only a town Klaus had never heard of. She had been given 2 tickets for speeding the last 5 years and had been in the hospital once for food poisoning. Klaus found everything about her life here in New York but the more he looked into her past the less he found. It was like the Caroline then and now were completely different people. Klaus made a note to get Jerry to get his hands on a full back ground check on this mysterious girl. Klaus shut the computer off and closed his eyes while leaning back in the chair. Who was this Forbes girl and why was Klaus so intrigued by her?

"So your one of the Mikelson boys?" Klaus' eyes shot open to meet a pair of sea blue ones. She was leaned against the doorway of the office her hand placed lightly on her hip. "Though I don't remember a Klaus. There's Kol, Elijah, Finn, Nik and even little Hennrik but no Klaus. Rebecka never mentioned you."

"Niklaus, Nik or Klaus for short. I prefer Klaus." Klaus stood from the chair and walked towards the door but halted his advances when he noticed Caroline moving away from him.

"I find it odd that Becka never spoke of you."

"I don't speak with my family, love. I hate my family and my family hates me."

"You don't hate your family." Klaus' eyes narrowed and Caroline's widened. She was startled by his harsh look and decided not to speak anymore.

"Don't try to understand me, love, you'll never figure me out. I'm that jigsaw puzzle no one can seem to fit the pieces together for." Klaus watched as Caroline crossed her arms over her chest making a lovely amount of cleavage for him to ogle at.

"So if this is fate Klaus, what happens if I walk out if here?"

"Like I said, we'll see each other again because I now know your name Ms. Forbes." Klaus watched as her face fell. She opened her mouth as if to say something but then just huffed and walked out of the room sulking towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline sat at her desk quietly, attempting to hide the fact that her mind was everywhere but focused on her work. She was supposed to be finding the latest fall fashions and writing a review on them but she couldn't focus. Her thoughts had been overtaken by a man with piercing blue eyes and a charming accent. It had been a few days since she discovered who she was and to he surprise he didn't try to force a meeting with her, it was as if he wanted it to be natural. She thought for a second she'd get chased after and have a bit of fun with the man, she thought wrong. She was close to a mental breakdown if she didn't figure him out sooner or later. It wasn't good for her stressing over this man. She hadn't been this stressed over a guy since her previous life and that was something she promised she wouldn't do again, let a man get the upper had on her and her thoughts. It seemed like Klaus had done that, without even having a full conversation with her and she was already caught in his web. Caroline huffed and tried to focus on her work, she was better than this.

"Why so on edge?" Caroline looked up to see Rebecka looking down at her. She hadn't even noticed she was standing there let alone open the door to enter her office. "You've been on edge since the meeting on Saturday."

"It's nothing, just a bit of curiosity. It'll be out of my system soon." Caroline said glancing at the time and grabbing her purse for lunch. "I'm feeling Italian today."

"I can't do lunch today, that's why I came. My mother is taking me and my brothers out."

"Is Klaus going?" The words flew out of Caroline's mouth before she could even register what she was saying. Rebecka raised an eyebrow while Caroline stood there looking confused to why she would ask such a thing. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I just asked that."

"Oh lord please tell me you're not interested in my man whore of a brother. You don't date guys like him, you have guidelines to avoid guys like him. Is that why your head is in such a tizzy, my brother his forced his way in there?"

"I'm not interested in him, hell when I met him I knew he was bad news but I can't seem to shake him from my thoughts."

"That's because he's something you haven't experienced yet before. He intrigues you but trust me he's in it for the chase once you stop putting up a fight he's out of there."

"Chill Becka I'm not going after your brother." Caroline said as the two girls made their way to the lobby. Rebecka's words engrained it even more into Caroline's brain that he was bad news. He wasn't to be trusted and he sure as hell wasn't someone you consider dating. Caroline waved Rebecka good bye as she walked out of the building. She waved a taxi down and slid in but not without sliding into someone else. Caroline huffed; she was not interested in sharing a taxi with anyone. She looked up and sighed deeply. It would be him and his devilish blue eyes and dimpled grin. He smiled down at her but Caroline just reached for the door handle ready to throw herself out of the taxi.

"I'll leave no need to try to break through the door." He said while chuckling. "I'm only going to an Italian spot just a few blocks from here."

"Ramona's?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow. Klaus nodded and Caroline's huffed, that's where she wanted to go. "Driver please take us to Ramona's."

"Well, if you wanted lunch darling all you had to do was ask." Klaus said a smirk spread across his face.

"Don't let it build your ego; I was planning on going there."

"Sure you were."

"Shouldn't you be meeting with mother dearest?"

"Hell if I know." Klaus snapped and Caroline realized she hit a rough spot. He was sensitive when it came to family. Caroline just nodded and took his appearance in. It seemed casual a pair of dark wash jeans, white button up and a black jacket but then Caroline realized what was strapped to his hip. Once she noticed the gun in the gun holster it was like a diamond in dirt, obvious and hard to take your eyes off of. Caroline just turned he head towards the window and watched as the New York street life passed her by. Once they pulled up to the fancy Italian restaurant Caroline hopped out disregarding the fact that Klaus was in the taxi with her. She also decided he would cover the pay. As she walked up she noticed the line and sighed. She hoped today wouldn't be busy but of course she was proven wrong. She was about to walk back to the can when a hand fell into the small of her back and pushed her forward.

"Hello Scarlett." Klaus smiled at the hostess. Caroline rolled her eyes and took a step away from Klaus. "Table for two."

"That's a forty-five minute wait Klaus." Scarlett said while fluttering her eyelashes. Caroline chucked at the weak attempt of flirting. Caroline noticed the look Klaus was giving the girl and felt sorry for her. No girl would be able to resist that look of course Caroline hoped she would be able to resist ever the time came he used that look on her. "Follow me."

"Come on love." Klaus said to Caroline's shocked and hesitant face. Caroline

shook her head and followed the girl to a secluded table in the back. "Thank you Scar." Scarlett giggled as she handed the two of them their menus.

"Not exactly how I pictured my lunch."

"With an amazing attractive man in a fancy restaurant?"

"No with a man with an ego the size of Jupiter as I try to figure out how I can get out of this."

"I see you still have that attitude."

"I see you still think you have a chance with me."

"Time will bring you to me love." Klaus said as he looked down at his menu. Caroline rolled her eyes and took a sip of water. She couldn't believe she was sitting here about to have lunch with him. Part of her told her she should walk out but the other part said she should stay right where she was a humor him, and the latter part was winning.

"Are you just that confident in fate?" Caroline questioned raising an eyebrow. Klaus just chuckled and gave a single nod. Caroline looked at her menu but couldn't focus not when her thoughts were traveling a mile a minute. "So what's with the gun?" Klaus looked up from his menu and stared at Caroline for a moment before glancing at the gun on his hip. He looked back up at her and sighed. She could tell he was trying to figure out if he should tell her or not.

"I'm an investigator. NYPD, head detective to be exact." Klaus said before he took a sip of water.

"So I can't hit you and run off? I'd be assaulting an officer?"

"No I would not recommend that. Have you broken the law before?" He asked raising an eye brow? Caroline gave a small smile. She had broken the law, countless times actually. She was a bit rebellious back in the day, she just rarely got caught. Klaus took notice to her sly smile and raised an eye brow but Caroline refused to tell him anything.

"What made you become a detective?" Caroline watched as Klaus' face fell and his eyes casted downward. Caroline could see that this was a tough subject for him and if she had to guess it had to do with his family. She reached across the table and placed her hand atop of his. "It's okay you don't have to tell me."

"My father, he made me want to become a cop." Klaus said his eyes still down cast. He took Caroline's hand in his and rubbed his thumb across it. He appreciated her kindness on the fact that he was starting to close up on that certain subject. He was never open about his family and Caroline could sense that. She gave a small smile and pulled her hand away from his.

"Rebecka told me she didn't have a father." Caroline didn't mean to say it, it was more of a thought but it slipped out anyway.

"She has a father she just hates him." Klaus' voice was ridged and angry. Caroline stared into his blue eyes and felt like she related to him. She hated her father, he was never there for her and when he was he only made things worse.

"That might be why we get along so well, we both hate our fathers." Caroline didn't know if it would make him feel any better, to know other people had family issues but she might as well try.

"Daddy issues?" Klaus asked a teasing tone to his words. Caroline chuckled and shook her head.

"Not anymore, it's all in the past."

"But it still bothers you." It wasn't a question. Caroline could see that he wasn't asking her, he was telling her because that's what he saw.

"Why dwell on the past when I'm not meant to live there but in the present and the future.' Every moment looking back keeps us from moving forward.' If the past was still bothering me I'd still be focusing in it. Which I'm not."

"Quote from Hillary Clinton, I suppose you live by that?" Klaus asked. Caroline raised an eyebrow. Why did he care? He barely knew her.

"You think I'm stupid to live by that?"

"I think your past will come back to haunt you. It does with me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"On the contrary darling I think you'll find that we're very much alike."

"What makes you say that? I'm nothing like you, you don't know me." Caroline was starting to get frustrated. When Klaus didn't answer she walked away grabbing her purse and praying to god he didn't follow she didn't need someone who thought he knew her, she don't need him. She didn't need him but why did she still want to turn around. He was bad news and she just had to keep reminding herself that.

"Because everybody has a dark side love." She froze but didn't turn around. She sighed and shook her head and kept walking leaving Klaus behind her and in the dust.

When Caroline walked into the apartment that night she thanked the heavens Elena Gilbert knew how to cook and left her some food. She dove into the leftovers and sat on the couch watching NCIS. The other girls were probably asleep, Caroline had stayed late in the office trying to lay out a design plan since the majority of her morning had been spent with her head in the clouds. After lunch she buried herself in work and did everything in her power to get he mind off of Klaus. He didn't know her and he needed to stop pretending like he did. Caroline turned around when Elena walked into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch. Caroline handed her the remote but then stopped, Elena wanted to talk, it was in her eyes.

"What's wrong El." Caroline asked as she finished her dinner. Elena's eye were downcast and she was playing with her hands a tell tale sign she was conflicted about something.

"Bonnie's in Richmond."

"Is she visiting her Grams?"

"She's visiting Mason." Caroline's body froze ad her entire demeanor changed. She glanced up at Elena her blue eyes pleading that she was just joking. "We found out he's going to be released soon and Bonnie and I wanted to make sure he stayed away from you."

"I can take care of myself Elena! I don't need the two of you puppy guarding me and treating me like I'm weak. She shouldn't be there you shouldn't have done this." Caroline was furious. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She pounded on his door until he finally opened up rubbing his green eyes trying to wake up.

"Our friends are idiots. I swear to god they don't know how to mind their own business. I can take care of myself I don't need any babysitters."

"Good to see you too Care. I've been okay how about you? No I don't mind that you're waking me up and barging into my apartment, that completely fine." The man ran his fingers through his bronze locks and shut the door watching as Caroline huffed in and turned to him.

"Sorry Stefan." Stefan shrugged and walked to the kitchen and started to make some coffee something neither of them really needed but he knew it would help. "Bonnie went to Richmond to warn Mason, he's getting released soon."

"That's stupid. You have a restraining order again him."

"No I don't. The old Caroline Forbes does not now."

"The point is he thinks he does and Mason maybe an ass but he's not stupid he knows to stay away from you. But I also think you're wrong. Bonnie and Elena were just trying to help because they care about you." Stefan said handing Caroline some coffee. Caroline sighed and walked to the couch. Stefan sat next to her and patted her leg. "But that's not the only reason your here. Something else is bothering you."

"I met a guy."

"Ohh please do tell."

"Oh god Stefan I swear sometimes I think you're gay."

"Not possible we slep-" Caroline glared at him and he slowly stopped talking. "Anyway why is that a big deal you meet a new guy every 4 months."

"Because he's bad for me and I know that I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"How the hell can that be a good thing Stefan, I'll get my heart broken."

"I doubt that. You're to smart to let anyone hurt you. What I'm saying is maybe you need a change of pace maybe it's time to date someone outside your usual."

"You think I should give him a chance," Caroline asked sipping on her coffee and looking utterly confused by Stefan's suggestion. Caroline wasn't sure if Stefan was right. Should she really give Klaus a chance?

"I think that's exactly the kind of guy you need right now. You need to be challenged." Caroline shrugged and slid her shoes off. She laid down on the couch and looked at Stefan who was clearly thinking about something. He had his broody face on.

"So tell me what really happened between you and Elena. Why did you two really split?" A flash of pain crossed Stefan's face before he met Caroline's eyes.

"She's in love with him. No matter how much she loves me she will always be in love with him. After they went to visit Jeremy she's been different. And I don't hate either one of them for it; he needs a girl like her."

"How did Damon take the news?"

"He tried to pretend it wasn't the best news he ever heard."

"I think this is a good thing. As much as I love Elena, as annoying she can be, I know what she needs and I know what you need and those are two different things. You two didn't need each other but you believed that you did."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It was something you two needed to find out on your own." The words struck her, knocked her over. Who was she to judge Klaus when she didn't know him? She needed to find out on her own and not let him fall into some sort of stereotype she laid him in. Caroline shook her head lightly and grabbed her stuff. She knew it was late but she also knew that Rebekah would be up.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Things are going to start slow Klaus and Caroline are slowly starting to build a relationship. Both of them have trust issues that they have to sort out but I can answer a few things.**

**1. Next chapter there will be a flashback into Caroline's past but we'll learn more about Klaus'.**

**2. Rebekah and Stefan will formally meet each other and we will meet Mason Lockwood officially sometime in the near future.**

**3. Caroline will visit her past even if she is forced.**

**Please tell me what you thought and what you think will happen. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline ran, though to nowhere in particular, she ran. She wasn't running for joy she was running out of the sheer fear that he would catch up to her. She ran faster than she ever has before and yet she didn't feel fast enough an she wasn't. A hand grasped onto her wrist and pulled her down. She hit the ground with force and her vision started to become spotty. She prayed to god he wouldn't do anything here, they were in the middle of the street. She broke the first rule, never under estimate him and she did and was proven wrong when she felt his boot fall onto her next. She struggled for air and could feel herself hyperventilating. It wasn't supposed to be this way and yet it was. Tears streamed down her face as she was pulled up to his level. She stared into his green eyes and was taken back to when they first met. She never would have imagined it would happen like this.

"You stupid bitch," he sneered. Caroline didn't even know what she did wrong this time. Maybe it was that she wore her hair up but he thought it was sexy down. Maybe she forgot to tell him that she was happy or maybe she didn't touch him enough. "Are you so stupid that you would try to leave me?" Caroline tried to remember what her mother had taught her about self defense but she could find nothing in her memories. She heard the blows before she felt them. She had become numb. Everything was becoming black and faintly she could hear sirens in the distance. She could still see his face though and she wondered what she did to deserve hell.

* * *

Caroline jolted up from her bed her entire body covered in sweat and tears already streaming down her face. She could feel her self start to hyperventilate as she tried to make it to the shower. She fell to the ground before she could make another step. She could feel him around her despite the fact he wasn't there. She tried to take a few deep breaths but she couldn't slow her breathing. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. The last time she had a flashback like this was almost 2 and a half years ago. Finally she started to calm down and she dragged herself to her bathroom. After doing her morning routine she decided to call in sick. She knew why the dreams were back he was released today. Caroline crawled back to her bed and reached for her phone that had rung almost seven times when she was in the shower. They were all from Elena and Bonnie. She sighed and sent both of them texts that she was skipping work today and not to worry that she was running late. Caroline then continued to crawl into bed and pulled her covers to her chin. She debated on calling her mother or not but she hadn't talked to her mother in years. Her mother agreed to help her disappear as long as she disappeared for good. She was a disappointment to her mother and she was very aware of that. The days before her identity change she had to deal with the fact that her mother would never look at her the same way. She reached for her phone and dialed the number that arrived with the flowers yesterday.  
"This is Klaus Mikaelson, sorry I was unable to answer your call please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and have a good day." Caroline sighed and got ready to hang up but before she did she spoke.  
"It's me. I was wondering what you were up to today. If you aren't busy meet me at Rockefeller center noonish. Thanks." Caroline ended the call and glanced at the clock. It was ten she had two hours. Caroline gave a small smile and hoped he would show up. This was his chance. Two hours later Caroline was sitting on a bench outside Rockefeller center alone. It was 15 minutes past noon and Caroline was about to give up.  
"I thought you were supposed to be sick, love?" Caroline's head whipped around and blue eyes met blue. She let out a small smile and stood. "I didn't think I'd hear from you again."  
"I judged you and you don't deserve that. I don't know you, you deserve as much as a chance as any other person." She watched as a smile spread across his face. He walked over to her and held a hand out for her and without hesitation Caroline took it.  
"Why today? It's been two days. I didn't think I'd ever hear from you."  
"You sent flowers Klaus, how was I supposed to ignore that?" Klaus let out a chuckle. He met Caroline's eyes and he couldn't help but see sadness in them. Something he hadn't seen his last meetings with her. "Thank you for meeting me."  
"I would have been sooner but we started a case yesterday and we're trying to contact the blokes family." Klaus said glancing down at their hands. Neither of them had pulled away and he didn't mind it he enjoyed it. It had been awhile since he had held someone's hand who had meaning. He hated to admit it but he felt something for her. Weather it be lust or the sheer fact that he was intrigued by her, he didn't know. "Anyway thank you for inviting me today." Caroline looked up at him and smiled her eyes still giving off a look of sadness.  
"I needed a distraction and I was hoping you would provide that distraction."  
"Are you sick?" Caroline chuckled and shook her head and stared at the sidewalk they walked on.  
"I didn't need that stress." She said simply and Klaus nodded and pulled Klaus in the direction of the skating rink. "Let's rent some skates."  
"Is this a date?" Klaus asked bluntly? Caroline turned to look at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Would you like it to be a date."  
"We'll I'm doing this thing where I try different things so why don't we call this a first date." Klaus smiled and nodded slowly.

Klaus and Caroline were not the best of skaters in fact they were awful. The entire time they leaned against each other and fell plenty of times.  
"I don't understand why people find that enjoyable." Caroline said pulling her boots back on. Klaus laughed and shook his head at her grumbling.  
"We'll I do believe that it is meant to be romantic and this was your idea, love." Klaus said as he helped Caroline off of the bench. Her face was flush from the cool temperature and her lips were plump and red. Her hair had been strewn everywhere so he pursued some hair out of her face.  
"It's always cute in the movies." Caroline said as they walked down the street. "We were supposed to skate and talk about ourselves."  
"Then let's talk about ourselves." Klaus said as he pulled away from her and sat down on the closest bench. Caroline chuckled and sat down next to him. "I'll start today will be my day ask me anything you want."  
"You're insinuating that there will be another day."  
"I'm hoping there will be."  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Red."  
"Why?"  
"Why is red my favorite color?" Caroline nodded and Klaus looked away for a moment. "I'm not sure maybe because I think it represents something fiery something with passion and I've always liked things with passion."  
"Why are you a bar hopper? You did try to pick me up at a bar."  
"The honest answer is that it's a good way to forget about everything get some alcohol in the system and a pretty girl and you forget your troubles."  
"Troubles being your family."  
"It's much deeper than that Caroline, my problems start with my family but they elevate to something much bigger than that."  
"And you don't want to talk about that?"  
"Why put my troubles on an already troubled girl?"  
"Why do you think I'm troubled."  
"The night I met you at that bar, it was in your eyes. The second time in the office you seemed happier but now you seem sad again." Caroline just stared at him for a moment and then looked away.  
"Why are you a fatalist?" Caroline asked still not looking at him.  
"I have a younger brother Hennrik, he's 16 and he's always believed everything's happened for a reason and I never knew why until a few years ago. He told me that no one could ever do anything if they weren't allowed the proper circumstances."  
"And fate allows those circumstances?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded.  
"Rebekah told me Hennrik had cancer." Caroline said looking over to Klaus who was staring at her. Caroline reached for his hand and rubbed it softly and he gave her a small smile before looking back down. Caroline reached for his face and made him look at her. "Hey, it will be okay. Look at me." Klaus looked up at her and pulled her hands away from his face.  
"It won't be okay."  
"It will and I can't explain it and I can't give you answers but it will be okay I can feel it." Klaus stared at her wanting to believe her because she seemed sure. He never meant to key it slip about Hennrik hell he hated to talk about himself but he did it anyway. He was about to speak when his phone started ringing he glanced at the ID and then have an apologetic look.  
"It's work. I'm sorry love."

* * *

Hours later Klaus stood in his office staring at the white board that had every clue every breakdown on his latest case. He had spent countless hours today and yesterday going over it but right now he couldn't focus, his mind was on Caroline and what she really thought of him. It was foolish to let her get this involved in his thoughts when he had just met her but he was absorbed in her, absorbed in what she could provide for him. He wished he could put her on a white board and break down every clue to her, figure her out and find out what it would take to make her his. Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through his curly locks as his partner Jerry walked in. Jerry handed him a folder and took a seat on the edge of Klaus' deck while inspecting the white board.  
"Mason Lockwood, from Mystic Falls, Virginia. That's the prints they found at the crime scene, which is off because Lockwood is in jail in Richmond."  
"What is he in for? Says he goes out on parole today." Klaus asked while staring at the picture of Mason Lockwood. He looked like a washed up surfer want to be, what would his prints be doing at a murder scene of a 47 year old man?  
"Assault and battery also domestic abuse. Guy put his girlfriend in the hospital few years ago." Jerry said. "I talked to his lawyer he was let out of parole today so it doesn't make any sense because the murder was yesterday."  
"I want every person who visited Lockwood in the last week before the murder date in the interrogation room."  
"The guy only had one visitor some girl, Bonnie Bennett. She visited two days before he was released."  
"Address." Klaus deadpanned as he reached for his badge and gun.  
"Its almost 7 at night." Jerry said giving Klaus a frustrated look. They had been dealing with this since Klaus arrived around 3 this afternoon and Jerry was tired and ready to go home  
"Quick visit and our day is over. We'll start tomorrowJerry held up and slip of paper after he finished looking it up on Klaus' computer. The duo were out and heading to this Bennett girl's apartment. It was a nice apartment on the better side of town, though it was placed above a bar, a whole separate entrance to the lobby of the apartment though. Klaus knocked on the door and heard a high pitched squeal on the other side. A small brunette with olive skin opened the door. Klaus flashed his badge and a look of dread crossed her face.  
"Is Bonnie Bennett home?" He asked. The brunette nodded and opened the door wider. He glanced around the apartment. It was neat but was clearly the home for a pair of girls. A small girl raised from the couch and approached Klaus and Jerry.  
"Is something wrong?" The girl asked concern on her face. Klaus shrugged and looked over to the other girl who was frantically calling someone.  
"Everything should be fine, we just have a few questions that relate to Mason Lockwood." Jerry said. Both girls faces dropped, both clearly not comfortable with the subject. Klaus looked back at the darker skinned girl but noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The flowers on the coffee table looked awfully familiar. He had purchased those and had them sent to Caroline.  
"I'll answer anything you need me to." The girl said.  
"Why did you visit Mason in Richmond last Tuesday, October 8th?"  
"My friends and I knew Mason in the past and we heard he was getting released soon. I went as a warning to stay away from our friend, he hurt her."  
"Do you know anyone who would have a grudge against him? Someone who would want to seek revenge against him?"  
"Bill Forbes." Klaus' head turned to the olive skinned girl. She walks in with two glasses of water and handed them to Klaus and Jerry. "Bill hates Mason for what he did to our friend."  
"Bill Forbes is the name of our vic " Jerry whispered. Klaus sighed and nodded slowly. Bill Forbes didn't have any family or any family that they could find.  
"Thank you girls for your time." Klaus said as they got ready to leave.  
"Did you say the name of your victim was Bill Forbes?" The darker skinned girl asked. Klaus turned and nodded and watched as her face filled with dread. "We have to tell Caroline."  
"Bonnie she won't care she ran from that for a reason, there's no reason to involve her in this." The olive skinned girl said.  
"Elena, he's her father."  
"Bonnie, Caroline won't care her father wasn't there the last half of her life until the Mason thing happened anyway. Leave it be she doesn't need to be thinking about the past, she's just starting to open up again. If she finds out she'll close right back up."  
"Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow. The girls nodded and Klaus sighed and whispered a thank you. Once they got back to the station they were right where they were when they started, they had nothing.  
"Search Caroline Forbes get everything you can on her." Klaus said watching as Jerry rapidly typed on his computer.  
"I've got nothing before 5 years ago. It's like she never existed until then." Klaus sighed frustrated. It seemed like Caroline connected somehow he just didn't know how. Hell he had only known the girl for a week and had only been out with her twice. He didn't know much about her. "It does say she's from Mystic Falls though, same place as Lockwood. Other than that nothing. Should we bring her in."  
"No but I do believe we need to connect with some people in this Mystic Falls. We'll look up the town tomorrow. Go home Jerry see you tomorrow." Klaus sighed and sat down at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair. Who was Caroline?

* * *

After her afternoon with Klaus, Caroline spent the rest of her evening going to various stores around the city. Finally she ended her day at Matt's who served her with her usual. Caroline glanced around the restaurant and felt chills go down her spine when she saw with Tyler. His green eyes met her's and she could feel her world falling apart. His eyes were a mixture of anger and sadness. Caroline slapped a bill onto the counter of the bar and then rushed out but she didn't get far before she felt a hand clamp around her wrist. She spun around and glared in his hard green eyes. Why was he here? Was he stupid enough to show up here and go after her?  
"Mason." She choked out before everything went black. The last thing she could think was that she shouldn't have underestimated him.

**Please tell me what you're thinking. I'd love to know your reactions while reading. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus woke up with a start and after showering he headed into work. He didn't sleep well, negative thoughts seeping  
into his mind at odd hours of the night. He couldn't explain the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach or the pounding in his heart. As he walked into the office Jerry was frantically typing into his computer and talking on the phone.

"Bring him in, Fuller, now! He's the only lead we have!" Jerry shouted and then slammed the phone down. He glanced up at Klaus and sighed. "Mason Lockwood left Richmond, thus breaking his parole. He called his cousin Tyler who lives here in New York right after he was released, we think he might know where Mason is."

"Great you handle that I'm going to contact the detective who covered Lockwood's case."

"Her name's Liz Becker." Jerry said and left the room. I nodded and sat down at my desk. I searched Liz Becker and found she was the sheriff of the town Mason and Caroline were from, Mystic Falls. For such a small town it seemed as if a lot happened there. Klaus dialed the number next to Liz's photo and he couldn't help but notice that she had a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Becker speaking." A voice said. The voice sounded harsh and somewhat cruel but Klaus knew how the job could do that to you.

"Hello Ms. Becker my name is Klaus Mikealson and I'm head detective for NYPD. Would you mind answering a few questions about Mason Lockwood? You handled a case around him around 5 years ago." Klaus said leaning back in his chair. There was silence on the other end of the line for quite some time and for a moment Klaus thought that she had hung up on him.  
"How can I help you detective?"

"Can you tell me what happened because as I was looking into his records I saw that the girl he attacked, Caroline Becker."

"Mason and Caroline had been in a relationship for quite some time." Liz started and Klaus started to take notes. "It's a small town everyone knew about the two of them. Mason was a few years older, but not responsible. The summer of '06 a call came into the station. A girl was found beaten badly in the Lockwood cellar. She was taken to the hospital and when she woke she told us everything about her and Mason we were able to make the arrest and use forensic evidence to put Mason behind bars."

"Does Mason have anyone who would try to hurt him, any enemies?"

"Not that I can think of why?"

"Because his prints were found at a crime scene when he was still in jail." Klaus told Liz. "Do you know the family of Bill Forbes we haven't been able to find his families whereabouts?"

"I-uh-I'm not sure. I know his partner's name was Daniel." Liz stammered. "Um Daniel Whitley I believe."

"Thank you Ms. Becker and um was Caroline your daughter?" Klaus asked.  
"Yes." Liz whispered and Klaus nodded and typed in Caroline Becker into the computer. "Please feel free to call if you have anymore questions." The line went dead and Klaus sighed. He walked over to the board and wrote down Liz Becker's name and connected her and Bill Forbes with the line labeled exs. Klaus took a step back and looked at everything written. Elena had said last night that they needed to tell Caroline, Bill's daughter and Bill was angry with Mason for abusing the girls friend. So now all Klaus had to do was find Caroline Becker and see where she would take him. Klaus wrote Caroline Becker on the board and circled it.

"Tyler Lockwood was no help, said Mason didn't tell him where he was going. I think he's lying." Jerry said as he entered the room. "Who's Caroline Becker?"

"The girl Mason abused, I have a feeling she'll open quite a few doors for us.

* * *

Caroline woke up with a racing heart and a pounding head. She didn't recognize her surroundings but the smell made Caroline want to be sick. It was dark and oddly damp. Caroline started to cry. After all these years, he found her in a day and attacked her. What happened to the promise she made to herself, the promise not to be that weak girl anymore? Caroline reached for her head and winced as she came in contact with a wound. Her head pounded harder at the contact and her fingers came away bloody. Caroline pushed at the four walls holding her in and when none budged she screamed as loud as she could while banging on the walls. There was a noise outside the box and then the sound of someone struggling with something and then suddenly a bright light invaded her senses. Caroline shielded her eyes and screamed again when someone lifted her. She felt her feet make contact with the ground and she sighed. She looked at the place she was just in. Some kind of shipping box, clearly left in an alleyway as trash. She looked at her savior and started to cry harder. Her savior couldn't have been a girl older than sixteen. In her hand was a crow bar she probably used to pry open the box.

"A-ar-are you okay?" The girl asked." I called 911 they're on their way. I heard you banging on the box a few minutes ago."

"Th-thank you." Caroline managed to say. The girl nodded and Caroline started to hear the police sirens. She made the promise to herself not to mention Mason, if she did he would for sure come and kill her, there was no doubt. When the police cars pulled up Caroline sighed in relief. Cops rushed out of the cars and ran over to the two girls. One went with Caroline's savior and the other wrapped a blanket around Caroline and started to reassure her.

"You're safe now, don't worry. Is there anyone we need to contact?" Caroline ran the names through her head. She couldn't call Bonnie or Elena, they would both know it was Mason and right now she didn't have a good enough lie.

"Rebekah, Rebekah Mikealson." Caroline whispered as the officer helped me into the ambulance that had just pulled up. "Her number, it's in my phone." Caroline pushed my purse at him and fell against the stretcher and answered questions the EMT's threw at her.

* * *

"Nothing too serious, few stitches to the gash on your head, a bruised abdomen, bandages for the cuts on your wrists. I do want to keep you over night to make sure your head is alright despite the fact you're not showing signs of a concussion." The doctor said smiling at me. Caroline thanked him and closed her eyes once more. As exhausted as she was she couldn't sleep, she was too scared to. A crash made Caroline's eyes flash open. There were a few shouts and a man ran past her room and then back tracked and stood in her doorway trying to catch his breath. Klaus.

"Who the hell did this too you?"

"I told them to call Rebekah." Caroline sighed and Klaus rolled his eyes at her. Rebekah hit her brother upside the head with her purse and entered the room ignoring Klaus.

"We were having lunch together." Rebekah explained and sat down on the end of Caroline's bed. "What's the verdict?"

"Nothing to serious but they want to keep me over night just to make sure." Caroline said sitting up a bit straighter. Another man entered the room, this one in a police officer uniform.

"Ms. Forbes would you mind answering a few questions."

"I can do that, Fuller." Klaus practically growled.

"It's my job, Klaus. I found her I have to do the questioning." Klaus didn't look like he was going to back down though.

"Klaus just stay out of it I'm sure officer Fuller can ask questions just as well as you can." Caroline said and Klaus huffed. "Ask away."

"What were you doing when you were attacked?"

"I was on my way home from my friend's bar, Donavan's, they came up behind me and pushed me against one of the buildings. It all went black after that." Caroline said and Klaus couldn't help but take notice to how rehearsed her story sounded. It sounded like a very good lie.

"So you didn't get a look of your attacker?" Caroline shook her head.  
"He was around 5'11, I remember because my head hit his nose in my flats. He had a silver watch on his left wrist, but that's, that's all I remember, I'm sorry."

"Thank you Ms. Forbes." Fuller glanced at Klaus before he left and Rebekah sighed.

"They found you almost 20 blocks away from Donavon's in the opposite direction of your apartment." Rebekah said. Caroline gave a confused look and shook her head slightly. "So who ever did this to you moved you, and locked you in a box. It doesn't really sound like a random mugging."

"Are you suggesting someone planned to do this to me?" Caroline asked. She wasn't offended, not by any means but she was a bit shocked. Mason never put thought into his attacks but stuffing someone in a box and locking it did sound a bit planned.

"It's just an idea, also they didn't take any of your money." Klaus said watching Caroline carefully. "Is there anyone that you know who would try to hurt you?" Yes.

"No." Caroline said and Klaus nodded sitting down in the chair by the door.  
"I called Bonnie and Elena, they're on their way." Caroline sighed and nodded. She didn't want to deal with Bonnie or Elena right now but she didn't have a choice. Klaus' cell phone started to ring brining Caroline out of her daze.

"Shit, I have to go meet Jerry. I'll be back Caroline." Klaus said and left not even saying goodbye to his sister. Caroline scoffed and looked to Rebekah.  
"We're not a close family but we're working on it." Rebekah chuckled. Caroline nodded. "Tell me what really happened."  
"Bekah you were right there you heard what happened." Caroline said and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid Caroline, you lied." Rebekah said. Caroline looked down at her hands and sighed.

"There's nothing to tell you Rebekah." Caroline said.  
Rebekah watched her friend and suddenly understood that she was hiding something deeper than Rebekah expected.

* * *

When Klaus finally got back to the hospital it was nearing two in the morning. Jerry and Klaus had to drag Tyler Lockwood's ass back I to the station because they had learned that Mason had come here to New York. Then every lead they had on Caroline Becker went no where, it's like she dropped off the face of the planet five years ago. So now here he was flashing his badge so he could get back to Caroline. He knew this was completely inappropriate an that he shouldn't even care this much about a girl he met only days ago, but he did care and part of him hated himself for it. As he walked into Caroline's room he shut the door and tried to stay as quiet as he could. He removed his boots and jacket and sat down in the chair next to Caroline's bed. He knew it was one of those chairs that also functioned as a bed but he didn't want to bother with it. Klaus sighed and ran his hand over his face in exhaustion.

"How'd you get past the front desk?" Klaus turned to look at Caroline and he chuckled. He could barely see her face but it didn't matter he could tell she was wide awake.

"Flashed my badge." Caroline laughed. An actual sort of ridiculous laugh, something no ones been able to do in years.

"Isn't that like abuse of authority?" Klaus chuckled and whispered a laugh. "I should have you arrested Mikealson. Using your authority to sneak into a young girls room while she sleeps. What will the judge say?"

"You're not exactly sleeping, love." Klaus clarifies and Caroline chuckled. "Why are you up anyway?"

"I know I should be exhausted but every time I close my eyes I'm in that box." Caroline said. Because I'm scared he'll find me again, is what Caroline wanted to say.

"Sleep." Klaus said. "I'm here."

"Thank you." Caroline whispered.

* * *

When Klaus woke up Caroline was not in the room and his heart fell into his stomach. Klaus pushed himself out the chair and rushed into the hall. What he saw made his heart break. He scolded himself calling himself every name in the book. Why did he feel something for this girl, why did he open up, why did he feel this punch to the gut at this view? Caroline stood wrapped in some man's arms. The man held her close stoking her hair and kissing the top of her hair. Klaus grew angry. Angry at Caroline for deceiving him and angry at himself for falling for it. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been, but in that moment he vowed to further himself from Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

When Caroline finally got home a rush of relief raced through her bones. To say she was glad to be released from the hospital was an understatement. Caroline had never been one to like hospitals and ever since the Mason incited she hated them with a passion. She got food poisoning a few years ago and Bonnie to her to the hospital and Caroline did everything in her power to get out of there as soon as possible. Though hospitals were supposed to be a place to keep you safe Caroline felt more at risk and last night Klaus proved that. All he had to do was flash a badge and he had a straight away to her; and how hard would it be for Mason to get his hands on a fake badge. Caroline pulled her blankets around her ad ignored the two concerned girls standing in the doorway to her room. She had explained to both Elena and Bonnie that it was a random mugging but neither were convinced and Caroline was too tired to try and fight them so she sort of just rolled her eyes and told them again it was random, again they didn't believe her.

"Give her some space," Stefan whispered. Stefan had shown up to the hospital this morning much to Caroline's surprise. She was happy to see him. Stefan and she had been friends since they were very young. They went through their awkward teenage phases together. He was her rock and support system through thick and thin. He knew her darkest secrets and she knew his. They had even tried to further their relationship but that ended laughably horrible. Then he started to date Elena and things became tough for the two because Elena wanted it to her her and Stefan all the time but thank god Stefan had made time for Caroline or she wouldn't have survived New York. " She's been through a lot and in all honesty I think she just wants some booze."

Caroline laughed and rolled over to stare at Stefan who had his eyes awkwardly locked on Elena. Their break-up had been tough and it's no surprise when you think your girlfriend is in love with your brother but regardless the two were attempting to be friends, or at least that's what Stefan had told Caroline. Caroline sat up slowly and Stefan crossed the room to hand Caroline a mug of coffee. "Thanks and in all honesty I just want to sleep, for a few days."

"Well that's not possible Barbie not unless you fell into a coma, and i'd be more than willing to help you do that." Caroline closed her eyes and huffed. When she opened her eyes there was the blue eyed devil leaning comfortably against the door frame a large smirk spread across his face. Caroline moved her eyes to look at Elena who held an apologetic look. "Oh don't look so disappointed Barbie, I'm here as part of the cheer up committee."

"Oh please you couldn't cheer someone else up if your life depended on it." Caroline snapped looking over at Stefan who wasn't even looking at his brother but staring at Caroline who was trying to kill Damon with her mind.

Damon places his hand on his heart and stared at Caroline sadly. "You wound me, Blondie." Caroline huffed and laid back down in the bed and shut her eyes right hoping that if she opened them all of this would have been just a dream.

"Elena, Bonnie, freak show." Rebekah said. Caroline gave a slight smile as she heard her friend Rebekah push her way through the room. Rebekah and Damon hated one another and in all honesty Caroline didn't blame Rebekah. Damon was easy to hate even more when he tricks you into loving him. Caroline opened her eyes and stared at Rebekah who had many bags in her hands. "I brought sweets."

Stefan rose from his sitting position and stared at Rebekah. When Rebekah glanced at Stefan she took a double take and Caroline couldn't help but smile. "Stefan, I don't believe we've met yet."

"Rebekah," Bekah smiled setting a few bags down to shake his hand. Caroline could see the attraction between the two and it made her smile, they would be good for each other.

"Bekah, where's your brother? He wasn't there when I went back to the room this morning." Caroline asked and everyone else in the room raised their eyebrows except Rebekah.

"He's most likely working, don't worry." Rebekah smiled not knowing just how wrong she was.

* * *

Two weeks. Klaus had successfully avoided Caroline for two weeks. He downed himself in liquor and girls and did his best to forget her but he kept failing. She hadn't stopped trying to get a hold of him her messages growing more frantic but he ignored her and focused on the case he was working. As his phone rang he huffed and ignored the young blond once again. He didn't exactly like ignoring her but he wasn't going to invest himself into someone who didn't care.

"We found Lockwood." Klaus stared at Jerry for a moment before grabbing his gun and badge and following Jerry out the room. They walked into one if the interrogation room to find a man leaning against one of the walls. "Mason Lockwood it has been hell trying to find you, extremely difficult."

"Obviously not hard enough." Mason snapped and took a seat on his side of the table.

"So tell us Lockwood, who'd you hire to do it?" Klaus asked sitting down while Jerry remained standing. "Who'd you hire to kill Bill Forbes, the man that made sure you were in jail."

Mason stared at Klaus, disbelief clear on his face. For all he knew Forbes was still alive and kicking. "Bill Forbes isn't dead."

"He is and someone is framing you. We have a feeling that some answers lie within Ms. Becker." Jerry said watching Mason.

"Liz?" Klaus chuckled and shook his head writing something down in his notebook. "Look the man sent me to jail sure but I didn't kill him and I didn't hire anyone to do it?"

"Then why break parole?"

Mason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Mason shrugged.  
"I had to get out. I called my cousin and asked if I could crash with him. I couldn't stay in Virginia I had nothing left there."

"Do you know anyone who would try to set you up?" Klaus asked as he watched Mason tense.

"Stefan Salvatore." Mason said trying to remember who else hated him for what he did to Caroline. "Any close friend of Caroline's would love to see me back in jail."

"Caroline Becker?" Klaus asked. Mason stared at him for a moment an nodded. Klaus stood up and point at Jerry so he could find out more. Klaus headed towards the door.

"She doesn't go by Becker anymore." Klaus turned around to stare at Lockwood who was staring at him. "She goes by Forbes. Caroline Forbes."

* * *

Caroline laughed as she and Rebekah are lunch. When the blond invited her she was more than willing and not in the right ways. She hoped she could figure out what Klaus had been up to and why he was ignoring her. Of course Rebekah didn't know anything and Caroline just had to deal with that. For some reason Klaus was ignoring her an she'd just have to deal with it. Now here they were 40 minutes into their lunch when the man himself walks into the grill a confused Stefan Salvatore trailing behind him. Caroline jumped up and approached them with Rebekah right on her heels.

"Ms. Forbes I need to bring you into the station for questioning." Klaus said. Caroline stared at him confused and then looked at Stefan who looked slightly pissed.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked staring at Klaus. His face remained ridged and stoic. Caroline moved her gaze to Stefan who's expression who had lightened. "Stefan?"

Neither men replied and Caroline huffed placing her hands on her hips. "Look I'm not going anywhere until someone explains what all of this is."

"You didn't tell me Mason was released." Stefan said and Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Mason killed your father."

"He did what?" Caroline asked feeling her knees start to buckle but before she hit the ground Stefan's arms wrapped around her. "He killed him?"

"Me. Salvatore has his facts mixed up. Mason's hand prints were found at the scene of the crime but he was still in jail the day Mr. Forbes was killed." Klaus said practically growling at her. Here she was still wrapped in the arms of the same man as two weeks ago. Imagine Klaus' surprise when he knocked on Salvatore's door and he was met face to face with the man who was comforting his Caroline that morning in the hospital.

"Why do you need me?" Caroline asked turning everything she was feeling into anger and angling it towards Klaus. He had fell off the face of the planet with his efforts to avoid her and it pissed her off.

"You need to do some explaining Ms. Becker." Caroline froze and he eyes grew wide. She looked at Stefan with a confused look. "He didn't tell us Caroline, and I'm not going to ask you again to come with me."

Caroline reluctantly followed Klaus who led her to his car. Caroline slid into the passenger side and stared out the window. Klaus started the car and raced onto the street causing Caroline to grip her seat tightly. Caroline had a mixture of fear, anger and confusion swirling around but mostly there was dread. Dread of what she'd have to admit to Klaus. Not because she was embarrassed, she was, but because she had thought this whole thing was behind her. Suddenly the car slammed to a stop. Caroline glanced at her surroundings and found that Klaus had pulled into an alley.

"You lied to me." Klaus spat turning the car off. Klaus hated liars ever since his father he despised anyone who told him a lie and Caroline was no exception. "You fucking lied Caroline!"

"Your right I did! I was trying to protect myself!"

"He was in jail!"

"Do you just know everything! Why couldn't you have asked me! You ignored me for two weeks Klaus!"

"I didn't know then!"

"Then why go out of your way to avoid me!"

"Because you led me on! I walk out of that hospital room and find you in the arms of that Salvatore man."

"Stefan? Stefan! You care about Stefan! He's been my best friend since we were kids! And that's no reason to ignore me!"

"Why lie why change your name? Why not just leave town and move on with your life?"

"Because I killed somebody!" Klaus froze and he turned to stare at Caroline. She was crying and he could also see that she was furious. "It was an accident, self defense but if Mason had found out that I had done it it he would have killed me. So I had my mother change my last name create me a new identity so that he would never find me!" Klaus opened his mouth to speak hit Caroline's glare stopped him short.

"You don't know what it's like to live everyday in fear. I didn't want to go on and live in fear. I wanted the nightmares to stop but clearly nothing worked because he found me and I have the bruises to prove it." Klaus stared at her and felt his heart sink. He couldn't believe any of this right now and in all honesty he wanted to comfort her but he knew that in this moment she hated him. "Are you going to sit here life a fish out if water, opening and closing your mouth, or are you going to take me to the station and fucking interrogate me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ms. Becker. We have reason to believe that you have a connection to a recent murder or a Mr. Bill Forbes. You have a right to an attorney-."

"I don't want one." Caroline stared blankly at her refection. She knew he was watching from the other side of the glass. He hadn't read her her rights. By law she could leave but she didn't want to leave. She needed to stay. Needed to explain herself and answer any questions that would get her closer to finding her father's killer. "Just ask me you questions Mr. Jenkins."

"You can call me Jerry." Jerry was a average looking guy. To Caroline he looked like the stereotypical cop. Light facial hair with graying dark hair. He was tall and fit and Caroline was slightly intimidated by him. In the moment she didn't care about Jerry all she cared about was the man on the other side of the glass staring at her staring at her reflection. "Name."

"Caroline Grace Forbes." Caroline whispered.

"Real name." Jerry said.

"That is my legal name Mr. Jenkins." Caroline said watching as her reflection grew irritated. "I legally changed it to Forbes 5 years ago when I was 18 so I am not Caroline Becker anymore."

"Fine, Ms. Forbes. What is your age?"

"23 years old." Caroline said. She finally tore her gaze away from her reflection and looked at Jerry who was staring at her. She could feel her throat tightening and chuckled lightly as she knew she was going to cry any moment.

"What is your connection to Bill Forbes?"

"He's my father." Caroline sighed feeling the first tear break through.

"And when is the last time you saw your father?"

"Five years ago. When Mason Lockwood went to jail. I saw him right before I left Mystic Falls. He helped me and my mother change my identity to protect me." Caroline said.

"Your connection to Mason Lockwood?"

"I met Mason when I was in high school. I was young and naive. We dated and soon into it he became abusive." Caroline looked down at her hands. Too ashamed to look Jerry in the eyes. It took a lot for Caroline to finally talk about her and Mason after it happened. She was ashamed of herself for not reporting him. She was scared. She thought he'd try to kill her so she told no one until he tried to kill her that night in the Lockwood cellar. "I should have reported him sooner."

"Why did you change your identity Ms. Forbes?" Jerry asked. Caroline bit her lip and looked down at her hands again. Hot tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Mason, he, he wasn't going to let me get away that easily, not after what I did. The night Mason was arrested, the night they found me in the Lockwood cellar. I wasn't the only person they found. Mason after beating me he left his gun behind. I was able to reach it before I passed out. I woke up briefly to hear someone entering the cellar. I didn't know any better. I shot the person and ran. It wasn't Mason he ended up catching up with me. I remember sirens before I blacked out again. I woke up in the hospital to be told that I was found in a cellar with the Mayor and that Mason was in prison." Caroline was sobbing now. Tears streaming down her face and loud sobs breaking from her chest. "They didn't charge me. It was self defense and it never went on my record but I knew that Mason would kill me if he found out I killed his Uncle. He lived with his Uncle. Mayor Lockwood was divorced with a wife and kid a few states over. He raised Mason when Mason's parents died. Mason was the son that got taken away from him and I killed him. So my mom helped me change my name and gave me a clean slate. It wasn't illegal, I needed to start over and Caroline Forbes let me do that." The door to the interrogation room opened and Klaus entered patting Jerry on the shoulder. Klaus sat down across from Caroline and laid his hands on top of Caroline's. Caroline looked up at hi and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to find the man who killed your father I just need you to be honest with me." Caroline nodded and took a deep breath trying to calm down. She didn't ever want to rehash any of this but a part of her always knew that this would all come tumbling down around her. "Do you know anyone who would try to frame Lockwood?"

"Why are you so convinced he was framed? Just because you found fingerprints at the crime scene. Maybe he wants you to think he was framed. He would do anything to see that my father was dead. My father is one of the main reasons he's in jail. My father was my lawyer."

"Now the events happened in the summer of '06?" Caroline nodded. "Why did you change you name two years later?"

"It took a year for the trial and everything and another year until I was 18. My parents, they both had to approve of my changing my name. My father didn't. So i had to wait until I was 18 and by then he was thinking it was a good idea." Caroline said. Klaus nodded and wrote that down in his note pad."

"You were 16 when the events happened in the Lockwood cellar?" Caroline nodded and KLaus felt a feeling of disgust wash over him. How could someone abuse a 16 year old innocent girl?

* * *

"You were right." Caroline whispered as Klaus drove her home. Klaus raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her. Caroline chuckled. She knew eventually she would have to face her past as much as she wanted to avoid it she knew it was unavoidable, not after what she did. She just never expected it to happen like this. "Everybody has a dark side."

"That's not something I wanted to be right about darling," Klaus whispered. Caroline chuckled. It had been a long day and she was ready to curl up in bed and sleep for the next 8 years.

"Maybe we were destined to meet." Caroline said. "Because I mean regardless of meeting you in that bar I would have met you through Rebekah or through this case. We would have met one way or another." Caroline said and Klaus laughed. The girl who told him fate wasn't real was now admitting it might play a part.

"Are you saying you believe in fate?"

"Not at all. All I'm saying is I think it's strange that we would have met one way or the other." Klaus chucked as he pulled in front of her building. Caroline stared at the building and sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to ask this but would you like to come inside?"

"I'm fine Caroline. Go home, see your friends, relax. I'll call you if I have information but for right now you need some time."

"I'm not asking, Klaus." Caroline said. Klaus sighed and went to park the car. Caroline walked him into the building and led him to her apartment. When she opened the door KLaus heard a flurry of questions that soon died down once he was in view. "We're going to be in my room. Don't be perverted Bonnie not like that."

* * *

"Growing up I used to think that I would fall in love, get married, live the small town dream with a white picket fence and have kids running around the yard." Caroline chuckled her head laying on Klaus' chest. They had been like this for hours just talking mostly about pointless things. They were on her bed. Him leaning against the headboard with his hands behind his head and her resting her head on his stomach and her legs criss crossed. "It's funny how reality likes to fuck you up like the bitch it is. I fell in love with Mason. I was 14 I didn't know any better. He was the Senior who had his eye on the freshmen cheerleader. The first hit came a little after my 15 birthday. I believed him when he said it would never happen again. Each time he would apologize and each time I knew I needed to tell someone but I was scared. I never meant for it to go that far."

"It's not your fault Caroline." Klaus whispered playing with the locks of Caroline's curls. "My father was abusive towards me and my siblings. I know how you feel trust me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not." Caroline nodded and closed her eyes. "Tell me about Elena and Bonnie."

"We've known each other for years. After everything that happened they were the ones that brought me here to New York. Elena was dating my friends Stefan at the time. Bonnie's had her eyes on Matt for years -."

"What about you?"

"I date but not for long. It's been a long time since I've had any home in relationships. I don't believe in love not anymore."

"I think there will come a day where someone changes your mind."

"Oh and let me guess that's you?"

"Not at all. Love is a weakness. I'd much rather sleep around than have attachments to someone. But with you it's different. You'v gotten under my skin Caroline You've forced me to care about you." Caroline chuckled. and rolled over making it so that her chin rested on his chest.

"We would be an awful couple. To damaged hearts that don't believe in love." Caroline whispered. Klaus pulled Caroline closer to him so that her face was hovering just over his.

"The worst." KLaus whispered. Caroline let her eyes fall from his eyes to his lips and she instinctively bit her lip. She could feel Klaus' hands on her waist and she wanted those hands roaming her body. "We would never last."

"Never," She agreed. Klaus trailed one of his hands from her waist to her neck and played with her hair slightly. "The only good thing in the relationship would be the sex."

"Agreed." Caroline held her breath as Klaus pulled her to him. She practically moaned in anticipation when his lips et hers. His lips were soft and moved expertly against hers. She threw her fingers into his hair and pulled lightly at it. His hands ranked up and down her sides as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Caroline gasped as Klaus bit her full bottom lip. She had never been kissed like this before and she was loving every seconds of it. He pulled his lips from her and began kissing down her neck his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Caroline sat up, straddling him, and removed her shirt. He pulled her against him again and kissed her harshly.


End file.
